


Category One

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: Caroline wanted Damon to come dance in the rain with her, no matter what. Even if the "what" happened to be an oncoming hurricane.(Originally posted on 10/1/12.)





	Category One

**Author's Note:**

> My second Daroline fanfic. I really need to get around to writing more for this fandom, as I still have a soft spot for it in my heart of hearts lol. Please enjoy!

So, it wasn't necessarily the "storm of the century," but it would do.

In all actuality, it was probably the most wimpy hurricane Caroline Forbes ever had the misfortune to land in.

_But,_ she told herself, _it will do._.

They were in Florida when it happened - one of the biggest clichés ever. A small, measly tropical storm had transformed into a measly category one storm, and it was about to hit them.

The beach house where she and Damon were staying was seated close to the beach, but not close enough that they would get flooded by the storm surge. It was prime viewing of weather that she normally would find too icky and melancholy to enjoy, but a plan was formulating in her mind just as the first few fat drops of rain splattered against the window pane.

The clouds were heavy and dark, the ocean roiling and bubbling almost with anticipation. Thunder shook the small beach house as it rolled across the sky. A few bolts of lightning pierced through the clouds every now and then, a strange bringer of light.

"I don't like that look on your face," a voice said from behind her.

It was then Caroline realized she was grinning.

"What look?" she asked innocently, trying and failing to force her grin into a scowl.

"That one," Damon reiterated. "The one that makes you look like Voldemort."

Caroline turned around, vaguely insulted but actually kind of pleased that she could look so menacing.

"And I'm talking about that stupid laugh-slash-grin Voldemort did in the last movie," Damon said, driving his point home.

Caroline felt her shoulders slump, but that would not deter her from her plan.

The satellite had long since gone out, their only connection to the weather being a small radio nestled on the windowsill next to her. It would blare out warnings and whatnot every few minutes, keeping them privy to the goings on. Just then, it went off, _"Though only a category one, this storm should be taken seriously. People along the coastline should evacuate - "_

"Damon," she interrupted the robotic voice. "Will you do something for me?"

"Depends," he drawled, uncertain of where she was going.

Caroline marched to the door, pressing her fingers against the handle and opening it. It didn't take much force from her, despite her vampiric strength, since the wind pretty much attempted to blow the door off its hinges. It banged against the wall menacingly just as another stint of thunder echoed outside.

"You want to go outside," he said, incredulous.

Caroline nodded.

"I really think you've lost it."

She wrinkled her nose at him and then crossed her arms over her chest. "But Damon! You've seen all the movies, you know. The romantic ones with the guy and the girl in the rain and the love confession and everything - "

"Whoa, whoa," Damon held up his hands as if trying to ward off an oncoming attacker. "I've said _I love you_ countless times. I don't see how a storm will change things."

"..."

"You just want to dance in the rain, don't you?" he said bluntly.

"Well, I just thought it would be cool, you know?" Caroline was off on a tangent again, waving her hands frantically. "Like me and you, dancing in the rain. Romance! Intrigue! Beauty!"

"...are you trying to sell a perfume or something?"

Caroline growled and felt her fangs pop out in her momentary rage.

Damon chuckled at that, stepping forward and tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Besides," she continued, "you can tell everyone that you went out in a hurricane... _and laughed in the face of danger._ "

" _The Lion King_? Really?"

"It's timeless," she said, pouting.

Damon rolled his neck and then sighed tiredly. "Fine. Victory is yours, Forbes."

"Damon Salvatore: Hurricane Tamer."

"You've already won me over, Care, no need to suck up more."

Caroline laughed to herself as she and Damon walked out of their small beach house and into the fray.

The wind was fierce, and would have knocked over anyone that didn't have their abilities. They were soaked with rain in mere minutes, the cold water seeping through their clothing and sticking to their skin like sweat. The beach was angry looking, the waters steel gray and crashing on the beach as if furious at the unwanted visitors. Caroline looked over at Damon and saw his expression, something akin to the sea swirling in his eyes. Ferocious and confident, excited and eager. It made her heart skip just by looking at it.

Suddenly remembering why she dragged Damon out here, Caroline closed her eyes and started to twirl. The wind blew at her, trying to push her over, but to no avail. She threw her arms out from her body and swirled around, the rain pelting against her and thunder echoing in the background. A giggle burst from her chest, drowned out by the cacophony of sounds. She felt like a small child again, which was a feat in and of itself.

Damon started to laugh; she could hear his chuckle through the din. The blonde cracked her eyes open, though she didn't stop twirling. With each round, Damon got closer to her, his steps slow and purposeful. Then, his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, twirling her into him as if they were dancing on a ballroom floor and not in the midst of chaos.

Damon's chuckle vibrated against her shoulder. Caroline found herself smiling as his fingers stroked the wet cloth of her sleeve.

She found that she didn't have the urge to twirl anymore. There was something about this moment that was so perfect, she didn't want to move from it. She leaned her head back against Damon's chest as the two of them watched as the sea in front of them succumbed to the powers of the hurricane.

Caroline let out a small little sigh, her smile widening as Damon pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck.

"Thanks for humoring me," she said, grasping his wrist in her hand.

"It's nothing new," he replied, moving to press another kiss to the back of her golden hair.

She snorted at him, turning around and pressing a kiss to his lips before saying, "You're a jerk."

\---

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Damon rolled over in exasperation. Didn't he turn off his phone already? And how were they even getting cell reception in this storm? It made no sense whatsoever.

The name Stefan Salvatore stared back at him.

Ignoring his urge to...well, ignore the call, Damon picked up his phone and clicked the 'answer' button before holding it to his ear. "What is it, my dear, _dear_ brother?" he bit out. Caroline stirred in the bed next to him.

As Stefan - the _responsible_ brother that he was - began to chew him a new asshole, Damon found his brows knitting together in confusion before an amused smirk passed over his features. " _Really_ now? I have no idea what you're talking about."

And he hung up.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked over at him, curious and groggy. "What was that?"

Damon didn't answer her, only rose from his position in the bed they shared and walked over to the large television that was perched in the entertainment center in front of their bed. He brought out the remote and turned on the TV before flicking to the Weather Channel.

_"This image was captured earlier today. What looks to be a couple walking along the beach, acting as if it were sunny and not the biggest hurricane of the year. Strange, isn't it?"_

_"Stupid is more like it, Meredith. The things kids do these days."_

"...and I thought they were supposed to be unbiased with their commentary," Damon said, trying to sound like his usual nonchalant self, but failing.

At this point, Caroline had darted up in bed, her hair a mess of blonde curls, her eyes wide.

"Oh...my God..." she trailed off.

Caroline was greeted with a glimpse of a couple - one fair-haired and one dark - cuddling on the beach. During a hurricane.

"S-So much for the vamps keeping a low profile..." Caroline ventured, her voice thin and airy, about to turn neurotically giddy.

Damon shrugged, uncaring. "Eh, whatever. We're epic. They're jealous."

As Caroline stared at the television, slack-jawed and stunned, part of her - a particularly loud and adventurous part - had to agree.


End file.
